Words Of An Angel
by TicTacStory
Summary: Ever wondered how Near got his nickname?


_**A/N This chapter is sorta pointless and is just the jumping point from the story, the main plot begins in the next chapter, the concept of this story is harsh, soo please be aware of that, enjoy.**_

_-5 years ago- _

_"Mommy..." Holding his mother`s hand, that familiar touch, slowly fading, the bed she was in all those years getting weaker and weaker, Nate River, a 8 year old kid, nothing he could do about it._

_"Mommy..." He said again, a little louder, hoping his mother could hear him, the woman`s eyes were open however looking emotionless, her grey eyes, also fading._

_Clenching his hand in his mother`s his head agains her chest, sobbing little cries, tears running down his pale cheek, the feeling of having his mother`s hand in his, just one more time, just one more time before she went..._

_"Mommy, please dont go, please!" He pleaded weakly, still not able to look in his mother`s eyes, his mother`s grip was weak, yet she was still holding her dear son, Nathalie River, her last few minutes, on her stairway to heaven, heaven, where a angel like her belonged._

_"Please, mommy, lets play hide and seek, I will make dinner for you everyday, I will clean the house like you always do...please mommy...just stay with me...I-I..." He pleaded again, closing his eyes and holding his mother`s hand with a tigther grip that even surprised himself._

_"Nate..." His mother suddenly said, this surprised her son, stopping his sobbing for a second and opened his eyes hastly._

_**Miracles...do they truly exist?**_

_Nate inmeadiatly looked at his mother, just once again, looking in those eyes, just once, and he wasnt imagening it either, a little spark from the past gave Nathalie`s eyes a beautiful glow, a tear showing in her eyes, her lips smiling weakly, Nate hugged her chest in the hope that like that she wont leave him, he however never let go of her hand, in a matter of instants his eight years of life, dragging in a dark and empty hole, "Mo-mommy" he said confused, with just a spark of hope._

_"Nate...dont worry...everything will be alright..." she inhaled deeply and even the young Nate could see that this was costing her alot...he wanted to stop her, he wanted her to live her last minutes without pain, he wanted her to leave peacefully, but for what? the pain was greater and louder, yet her angelic voice also somewhat softened his pain of loosing his father just a year ago, and now, also on the point of loosing his mother, how was everything going to be alright? Nate, loosing both parents thanks to the same sin, the sin of cancer, that horrible, horrible cancer, what did his mother ever do to deserve this fatal faith? what did she do? werent there other people out there who deserved to feel the pain Nate felt? what was god`s reason? god, a man that Nathalie showed to her son and daugther, god, the supposed "saver" and "hero" of their family, how is he a hero, how is he a hero if he finished Nathalie`s and her husbands life, leaving Nate and his sister alone, alone, without anyone, a 8 and a 11 year old, just who was this God figure Nathalie prayed to every night? _

_"Please take care of my children" thats what she said, every night, always forever, ever since then, ever since father died, always on the same spot, always on the same bed where she was leaving just now, always praying for the best, was this his way of "protecting" Nate and his sister, protection? taking away she who raised Nate and his sister with all the care and love a person could get? God, just what are you thinking?_

_"Mommy..." It seemed like the only thing Nate could say, yet he wanted to say soo many things, but he couldnt, the brick in his troath was too big, Nate was afraid that if he said anything else he would burst out in tears more than he is crying already, and thats not how Nate wanted his mother to remember him, but then again, who could ever blame him._

_"Nate...promise me...promise me to take care...of your..." she paused for what seemed hours._

_"Take care of your...sister...Nate..." she again smiled weakly, looking into her son`s eyes, Nate nodded the same faithfull moment mother`s hand weakend, it felt...cold. Near, with that feeling in his hands, he couldnt stand it anymore, to his own deception, he started crying and again making a million promises to his mother, they would cook together, Nate would take care of her, they would go to the park and play, all those promises, in just a matter of instants,_

_**Broken.**_

_Nate though, he really thought that that would be it, that he had no much more reasons to be there, if he would have his way, he would go outside and pray to that soo-called-God and ask him to also lead Nate to his death, atleast then, atleast then he could once again be with his parents, _

_but he couldnt, not now, not now he made that promise to his mother, to take care of his older sister, Maria was her name, Maria was always a emotional wreck, Nate couldnt leave her like that, even if he would leave to heaven and Nate was shure Maria would come just after him, _

_and even if the whole family would reunite in God`s home, he wouldnt, he couldnt, and he wont, he wont give up, never, will he give up, not when mother spoke her last words, words that always stayed with Nate, words that turned Nate in a different person, emotionless and blank, cocky with some sort of additude, that was Nate, no, im lying, that emotionless yet cocky person wasnt Nate, that blank boy with a additude was..._

_"I will always be Near you..." that boy wasnt Nate, that boy was Near. _

_And with this, Nate blinked, and when Nathalie`s eyes finally closed, when she finally knocked on Heaven`s door where she surely would be accepted, as her grip was non-existent and her smile slowly fading, also when Nate hugged her corpse for the last time, the doctor walked in and apolagized, as his sister held his hand and hugged him, as they were told a man named "Roger" was waiting for them, mother`s last words "I will always be Near you..." were on constant repeat in his head, those words replaying and replaying, when the old man named Roger asked them how they wanted to be called, and as Nate with lack of any emotion responded with a "Near". Nathalie would always be Near him, and just like this, those words would truthfully happen, unlike God`s promise to mother, Near made it happen, Near made those words become reality._

_**Words of an Angel.**_

_**A/N I dont know wheter its the music im listening to or the concept of this story, but I got tears in my hazel eyes, this is just a flashback soo in the next chapter Near is 13 .-. I really hoped you liked it, this pretty much portrays my ideology on Near, and, well, this is certainly not a story I usually write about, anywho, please R&R :)**_


End file.
